MAPAS MUDOS II parte
by truchita
Summary: Pre-DH escrito mucho antes de la publicación del libro . R/Hr, OT3. NR-17. "Un día te despiertas y sabes que no hay marcha atrás. Y, francamente, eso carece ya de importancia."


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA****: **Mi intención era publicar esta nota con la 1ª parte del fic pero luego se me olvidó *facepalms* Yo soy así, qué le vamos a hacer.

Quería daros las gracias a todos por vuestros reviews a lo largo de toooooodo este tiempo y por todas esas cosas tan bonitas que me decís J. Siento no contestar nunca, pero soy muchos y no acabaría hasta vete-tú-a-saber-cuándo. Eso sí, sabed que guardo todas y cada una de vuestras palabras en mi corazón. También quería decir a todos aquellos que piden que continúe "34 grados" que os agradezco mucho el interés pero no es posible. Concebí esa historia en mi cabeza tal y como está escrita, y de hecho lo primero que escribí de todo el fic fue el final. Escribí "34 grados" en pocas semanas cuando todavía estaba en la universidad y no hay nada más allá de la palabra "fin". Si os deja con la miel en los labios, no puedo sino alegrarme, porque esa era precisamente mi intención ;)

Os dejo con "Mapas mudos", un fic en tres partes que escribí bastante tiempo antes de la publicación del séptimo libro, como regalo de cumpleaños para una buena amiga que supongo que todos conoceréis por aquí, aitnac. Espero que os guste tanto como a ella.

Gracias por leer.

**MAPAS MUDOS (2/3)**

_**Por Truchita**_

**Tempus fugit**

A las dos en punto baja a comer, treinta minutos sintiéndolo respirar al otro lado de la mesa.

A las cuatro y veinte lo ignora en la biblioteca mientras Harry anuncia que ya no queda leña.

A las cinco pita la tetera y se cruzan en el pasillo, él con las manos en los bolsillos, ella con la cabeza baja.

A las siete menos diez lo oye trastear en el porche, dos palabrotas y un jadeo que se cuelan a través de la ventana escarchada.

A las ocho y media siente que el sofá se hunde bajo su peso, huele su jabón, ve el vello de sus brazos.

A las nueve menos cuarto sus ojos se encuentran y el tiempo se escurre, se enrosca, estalla y no puede más -_buenas noches, me voy a la cama-._

**Preludio**

Hermione observa el techo de su habitación, iluminada sólo por la luz decrépita de otra noche de ventisca. La casa cruje bajo el temporal y el principio de una migraña le late entre los ojos pero, si los cierra, siente una humedad templada en los labios y una presión punzante que le hace juntar las piernas.

En Londres son las tres de la madrugada.

En mitad de la nada, es hora de atravesar descalza el pasillo y llamar a la puerta.

Lleva todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza, buscando argumentos, reuniendo fuerzas y va a decírselo, _ya lo creo que sí_, con la bata abierta sobre el pijama y el viento ululando tras las ventanas.

_Estabas confuso, somos amigos, hay una guerra_.

El pomo gira y la luz sigue siendo gris y plomiza, remolinos de nieve que parecen huracanarse en sus venas. La mira con ojos soñolientos bajo mechones de pelo revuelto, la camiseta por fuera del pantalón y la boca entreabierta.

- Somos amigos.

- Quítate la ropa.

Una rama choca con fuerza contra el cristal y despierta de un respingo entre un lío de sábanas.

Le duele la cabeza y se muerde el labio mientras tantea sus bragas de algodón, cierra los ojos y los dedos se mueven con la urgencia con que su corazón bombea sangre y le invade los oídos, _maldita sea_.

Se lame la palma de la mano, furiosa y desconcertada. Resbala por su abdomen y en su mente no deja de tener nudillos firmes y yemas encallecidas, calientes y gigantes entre sus piernas.

_Somos amigos._

Se acaricia, se frota, se penetra, _quítate la ropa_.

**Panta rei (todo fluye)**

A veces ocurre. Un día te despiertas y el mundo se ha transformado.

El tictac oxidado del reloj del vestíbulo deja gotear el tiempo en segundos que parecen durar más de la cuenta y todo parece claro y lleno de significado, devastadoramente real. Tiene frío. Siempre lo tiene, desde antes de que empezara ese invierno que parece no tener fin, desde que Dumbledore murió y la guerra vino para quedarse y arrasar ejércitos enteros, magos y muggles, duendes y gigantes. Llevan seis meses en esa casa rodeada de nieve y matojos y hace exactamente veintiséis horas que Ron la besó, lento y sin aviso, tibio y profundo como una madriguera en la que Hermione, por una vez, dejó de tener frío.

Un día te despiertas y media hora después hay café hirviendo en el fuego, más malas noticias en _El Profeta_ y el ruido de una ducha en mitad del silencio.

Siete muertos en Southampton, once fugas en Azkaban. Fuera nieva despacio y Harry deambula sin rumbo en una mañana sin sol que parece más larga que nunca. Mientras sopla sobre su taza humeante, Hermione siente los ojos desorbitados e incrédulos, como si de repente recibieran más información de la que su cerebro puede procesar. Y no sabe qué ha cambiado si el mundo es igual que siempre, el invierno, los muertos y esa maldita casa en mitad de la nada donde hoy todo es duro y brillante hasta que lo ve entrar en la cocina, con un jersey Weasley que le viene estrecho y el pelo mojado y oscuro, como la sangre de un león.

Un día te despiertas y te das cuenta de que todo es real.

Las paredes, la mesa sin recoger, la guerra.

Ron.

Hermione calcula la distancia que los separa y cree que cinco o seis de sus ridículos pasitos de antigua empollona bastarán para cogerlo de las orejas y obligarlo a agachar la cabeza. Así que lo hace. Descarga su peso minúsculo sobre él y lo besa contra el frigorífico, y lo que ayer era lento y suave hoy es rápido y furioso, una poción hirviendo y explotando que no sabe por qué ha empezado ella y que se siente en la obligación de dirigir. Hermione es un pequeño torbellino ansioso, saliva en el mentón, besos como disparos y demasiada prisa. Lo besa porque tiene frío, le abre los labios con la lengua, succiona y lame, hunde los dedos entre mechones húmedos y se aprieta contra él hasta que lo siente gruñir y ella olvida su nombre, olvida dónde está, olvida el redoble de los tambores de la guerra y sólo hay labios y lengua y más calor del que ha sentido nunca.

El ruido de la puerta los separa de golpe. Cuando Harry aparece con las gafas empañadas y media cara escondida en la bufanda Ron está ojeando los resultados de quidditch con el flequillo mojado sobre los ojos mientras Hermione sirve el café y sonríe para enmascarar su culpa.

- ¿Dos terrones?- le ofrece.

Harry empieza a quitarse el abrigo.

- Gracias.

Ron y él hablan de la victoria del Puddlemere United y Hermione apoya la mejilla arrebolada contra el frío cristal de la ventana. El páramo es gris e infinito, cuatro kilómetros de desolación que se pierden entre la bruma.

Un día te despiertas y sabes que no hay marcha atrás.

Y, _francamente_, eso carece ya de importancia.

**El resto es silencio**

Fingir que no ha pasado nada es un acto casi natural. Y mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. Aprende a controlar el rubor, respira hondo si le tiemblan las manos. Baja los ojos cuando tropiezan.

A veces se besan camino del baño, un choque furtivo de labio contra labio. A veces se buscan en la despensa, azúcar y jalea que podrían derretirse entre los chasquidos de sus lenguas. A veces es rápido, a veces es lento y siempre es húmedo, en el vestíbulo o en el cuarto de la caldera. Un beso robado antes de acostarse, con Harry dormitando en el salón y el pasillo de la segunda planta despejado. Dos bocas que se vapulean contra el fregadero lleno de platos sin aclarar. Lenguas que se lamen en el aire enrarecido de la buhardilla. Siempre es clandestino y nunca dura más de diez minutos, porque ella sigue siendo la sensata prefecta de Gryffindor que cree que no está bien, que podría descubrirlos y que niega que lo que de verdad le pasa es que no sabe controlar eso que le palpita bajo la piel y que se escurre estómago abajo hasta arderle entre las piernas.

Después de cenar se sienta a su lado en el sofá, y cuando Harry no mira Ron desliza un dedo, uno solo, sobre el segmento de piel visible de la rodilla izquierda de Hermione, desnuda y redondeada.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué demonios hoy se ha puesto falda.

**Sed non satiata **

Tirita. No puede dormir y su cuerpo es un temblor constante bajo las mantas. Las pestañas le pesan pero su conciencia salta como un trapecista sin red, se despierta, tiene frío y más cosas que no sabe nombrar.

Desde que lo besó en la cocina las noches se han convertido en un duermevela inquieto que sólo termina cuando se acaricia sobre el camisón. Procura hacerlo rápido para no imaginar durante demasiado tiempo la sensación carnosa de sus labios ni la anchura de sus hombros bajo el jersey pero siempre tarda demasiado y suspira frustrada, las piernas abiertas, el corazón golpeando su diminuto seno izquierdo.

A veces no es suficiente y va hasta el baño con las bragas mojadas y la vergüenza en la cara, abre la ducha y se deja lamer por el agua caliente que sin embargo no aplaca el latido punzante que siente _ahí abajo_. Por eso se toca otra vez y cierra los ojos, envuelta por la nube de vapor mientras dibuja senderos de jabón alrededor de sus pezones. Todo empieza a diluirse, todo empieza a ser doloroso y _caliente_ y usa el pulgar y el índice para explotar entre la espuma y el agua.

El baño es una cápsula de vacío en la que sólo oye el ruido de la ducha y el pulso salvaje de sus venas. Y cuando mueve las caderas por última vez, de pie y desnuda tras la cortina, oye algo más.

Un jadeo.

Un segundo.

Y luego nada.

A lo mejor no lo ha oído. A lo mejor debería asomar la cabeza, comprobar si la sombra que ha creído ver por el rabillo del ojo no era más que el reflejo del armario en el espejo empañado.

O quizá debería secarse y volver a la cama.

**Por el ojo de la cerradura **

La mira.

No es que nunca la haya mirado, pero desde hace dos días la mira de una forma que le hace sentirse difusa, como tinta bajo el agua. Le fallan las piernas, le laten los oídos y las paredes parecen más estrechas, afilando los ángulos del mundo sobre su cabeza.

La mira mientras desayunan, siete segundos que se alargan con violencia y la obligan a entrechocar las rodillas. La mira entre párrafos de runas medievales, un navajazo tras el flequillo que parece a punto de soltarle el primer botón de la blusa. La mira a través de la ventana del porche y parece una obscenidad dicha bajo sábanas revueltas, con ese brillo disuelto en los ojos al que le da miedo poner nombre pero que Hermione sabe lo que es, _lo sabes perfectamente_.

Anticipación.

Hambre.

**La delgada línea roja **

Los libros de metafísica se mezclan con los de encantamientos y se confunden con los diccionarios que el profesor Lupin le mandó por lechuza urgente.

Los chicos están intentando desatascar la chimenea y Hermione agradece su pequeño resquicio de soledad para ordenar el caos en que se ha convertido la biblioteca. Huele a polvo y a tinta, a papel viejo, a sabiduría. Cierra los ojos para aspirar con fuerza y lo cree durante un instante, que vuelve a estar en Hogwarts y no pasa nada.

Ni horcruxes, ni ciudades sitiadas, ni muertos.

Nada.

Espesos copos de nieve se estrellan contra los postigos desencajados y coge una colección de demonología a la que le faltan tres tomos que después de muchas vueltas encuentra en el salón. Aún no ha terminado de subir las escaleras cuando siente que un imán la arrastra hasta el trastero que hay en descansillo y nota una invasión húmeda y atroz en la boca.

_Bastardo_, piensa.

Y luego se rinde y se queda sin cerebro, diminuta e indefensa entre una lengua brutal y la puerta mal cerrada.

La atrae hacia sí con rudeza, rígido, gigante, y Hermione le pone la mano en el pecho para hacerlo parar hasta que algo le abrasa la piel cerca de las vértebras lumbares. Tarda en darse cuenta de que se trata del pulgar de Ron, que de alguna manera se ha colado bajo tres capas de ropa, camiseta, camisa y chaqueta de lana. La otra mano le abarca el cuello y la mandíbula y a veces desaparece entre sus rizos largos y revueltos para volver después a la nuca en un ritmo frenético.

Podría detenerlo. Cortar el beso y escurrirse entre sus brazos con un solo movimiento, como lleva haciendo estos cinco días, desde que empezó todo. O podría dejarlo. Seguir sin más y limitarse a sentir la textura rugosa de las lenguas que se devoran y se enroscan, se empujan y se hunden mientras los dedos serpentean y hierven sobre el cierre del sujetador.

Ella también quiere tocarlo, así que desliza las manos sobre su estómago. Levanta la camisa cubierta de ceniza de la chimenea, se apoya sorprendida sobre músculos que parecen cincelados bajo las costillas y las yemas de sus dedos descubren una pelusilla que le atraviesa el ombligo en una larga línea vertical. Podría seguirla hacia arriba, podría seguirla hacia abajo y de repente el suelo desaparece bajo sus pies y no tiene otro sitio donde enroscar las piernas, salvo su cintura. Sus manos son enormes, queman sobre la piel de su espalda, acarician ansiosas con toda la palma y la sostienen en el aire con una fuerza que le hace sentirse frágil y atrapada, extrañamente femenina.

Es entonces cuando lo nota.

Duro y palpitante, entre sus cuerpos apretados.

Y quiere moverse contra él y hacerlo encajar, no sabe muy bien cómo pero sí sabe _dónde_ y, de repente, está de pie en el suelo, con frío en las piernas y fuego en las venas.

La bisagra de una puerta gimotea, seguramente la del baño. Se oyen pasos en la escalera. El trastero huele a frustración y Ron a chocolate y sudor, un animal salvaje que recupera el aliento con la frente apoyada sobre la suya. Tiene los ojos líquidos y una mancha de hollín en la cara, y la besa una vez más antes de salir del trastero con la camisa a medio abrochar, camino del salón.

Hermione tarda un poco más en volver a la biblioteca. Cinco minutos o una eternidad, no está muy segura.

**Precioso y extraño**

El cielo se estremece de frío sobre sus cabezas, una gran explosión de ruido blanco que toma forma y densidad en la inmensidad del páramo. Se avecina tormenta y hay que aprovechar las últimas horas de sol repartiéndose las tareas: Harry corta leña, Hermione la ata y Ron la apila sobre un carro oxidado.

Tres troncos, un cordel, dos nudos. Los minutos pasan y cada vez se cansan más, cada vez se mueven más despacio, respiraciones largas y pechos que suben y bajan por el esfuerzo.

A Hermione le duelen las manos bajo los guantes y siente un escalofrío cruzándole la espalda cuando Ron le quita el último montón de leña que le quedaba por amarrar. Lleva el gorro orejero sin atar y los faldones de la camisa asomando por debajo de un sueter gordísimo, y arrastra los pies sobre la nieve cuando se dirige al cobertizo que hay junto a la puerta trasera.

Harry entra en la casa y Hermione se queda allí, sintiendo el aire helado como cuchillos en sus pulmones. Sigue las huellas, las borra con sus propias botas hasta que ve el carro a medio vaciar y luego a él, con los brazos cargados de troncos y los labios hinchados por el frío.

El aire está lleno de un jadeo desordenado y ambos tiran las bufandas al suelo antes de apretujarse contra la inestable pila de leña que Ron estaba amontonando bajo el tragaluz. Respiran con fuerza, ahogan gemidos. Chasquean las lenguas y buscan oxígeno a dentelladas, son saliva, dedos fríos, guantes que caen y abrigos abiertos. Ron consigue bajarle el cuello vuelto del jersey y sus labios encuentran ese punto, justo ese donde se arremolina la sangre y el pulso va más rápido, entre la mandíbula y el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hermione suspira, se encoge, se estira, le coge las manos y lo obliga a arrastrarlas por encima de su ropa hasta que se cierran instintivamente alrededor de sus pechos, capas de lana y algodón que parecen desaparecer cuando lo oye gruñir sobre su yugular. Primero aprieta, luego amasa, gigantescas manos de guardián que están tocándola donde nunca la ha tocado nadie. Y cuando se pregunta qué se sentirá al notar esas mismas manos por debajo de la ropa interior cree que podría incendiarse como un pequeño fuego fatuo mientras las lenguas se pelean, dentro y fuera, lamiendo, chupando, una batalla húmeda y furiosa que empaña poco a poco los cristales del tragaluz.

Ron abarca su espalda con una sola mano, acercándola más a él mientras con la otra levanta el jersey y frota por encima de una camiseta térmica, círculos insistentes hasta casi notar el pezón erecto por debajo del sujetador. Es entonces Hermione hace un ruido extraño. Una especie de aullido grave que se le corta en la garganta cuando vuelve a notar eso rígido y caliente que crece con cada beso y que quema, -_Circe-_, abrasa cuando Ron no puede más y gruñe y la empuja contra los troncos de una sola embestida.

Se miran. Dejan de besarse para moverse uno contra otro, completamente vestidos, chocan y encajan como dos meteoritos en colisión.

La mano de Ron sigue sobre su pecho, se detiene un instante y vuelve a moverse un poco más despacio, acoplándose al ritmo de sus caderas. Hermione ve el vaho condensándose en el aire húmedo del cobertizo y casi oye la nieve arremolinándose cerca de la puerta entreabierta.

Se frota contra él, la empala, vuelve a embestir.

Tienen demasiada ropa y no sabe cuándo ha bajado sus minúsculas manos hasta la bragueta del chico y ha empezado a acariciarlo con toda la palma sobre la tela vaquera, arriba y abajo, acompañando el movimiento cada vez más desesperado de las caderas de Ron, que todavía lleva su estúpido gorro y la mira con ojos vidriosos y labios entreabiertos de estupor mientras jadea y embiste y ella lo toca, una y otra vez, abajo y arriba.

Respiran con las bocas abiertas para que sus alientos se besen. Se empujan sobre los pantalones y pisotean las bufandas de Gryffindor, enredadas en los cordones de sus botas. Ron vuelve a cerrar las dos manos, una en cada pecho, con el corazón de Hermione batiendo como un caballo salvaje y no deja de moverse, duro y enorme. Distinto. Masculino. Ron.

Es nuevo. Es raro y es _caliente_ y perfecto en medio de ese frío nuclear y ese mundo sin sentido.

Siente que sus piernas son gelatina mientras se abrocha el abrigo. La ventisca lo ha teñido todo de gris y deben entrar en casa antes de que empiece el temporal. Hermione ha perdido un guante y Ron le coge la mano desnuda para guardarla con la suya en el bolsillo deshilachado de su abrigo hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

En la cocina, bajo la mesa, sus dedos todavía están entrelazados.

**Entre el sueño y la vigilia**

Su habitación da al noreste, hoy han sido cinco minutos de besos suspirados contra la mesa de la cocina, faltan dos horas para la cena y tiene frío. Por eso camina en círculos nerviosos alrededor de la cama y se frota las manos, respira con agitación, sacudida por un tiritar constante que empieza a acelerarle el pulso.

No tarda mucho en decidirse, y aún menos en llegar. El suelo cruje bajo sus pies y recuerda vívidamente la sensación, el golpe seco en la puerta, las zancadas, los hombros sólidos y desnudos apoyados en el marco de madera, vestido sólo con el pantalón vaquero.

- Iba a ducharme- dice. Con esa voz narcótica que en la plasticidad del sueño decía otra cosa.

_Quítate la ropa._

Y lo hace. Cuando Ron cede ante su pequeña mano, que lo empuja con firmeza hasta una silla y cierra la puerta tras de sí, Hermione lo hace. Con la luz anaranjada del escritorio y el viento golpeando las ventanas cerradas.

Clava los ojos en él y empieza a quitarse la chaqueta para luego desabrocharse los pantalones. Usa los talones para deshacerse de los zapatos y arrastra los calcetines con las bragas cuando éstas le llegan a los tobillos y los ojos de Ron sólo son dos brasas en el dormitorio mal iluminado.

Camina hasta él sin dejar de mirarlo, ve su pecho subir y bajar con desesperación, desnudo y sudado frente a ella. Y entonces lo ve con claridad, brazos colosales cruzados de venas, el músculo regio del abdomen y ese otro, ancho y descomunal que se abre paso a ambos lados del esternón, asciende por el cuello inmenso y amenaza con estallar en su espalda, físico y casi violento.

Se siente inestable.

Se siente expuesta, ridícula y avergonzada.

No sabe qué hace allí y está tan excitada que apenas puede coger aire cuando se sienta sobre sus piernas, despacio, a horcajadas.

La camisa abrochada y las bragas en el suelo, el primer contacto con los vaqueros de Ron es áspero y tan intenso que Hermione nota una oleada de calor y humedad atravesándola de arriba abajo y el primer estertor de un orgasmo que le daría vergüenza reconocer si no estuviese tan concentrada en mil y un sensaciones distintas.

Se mueve levemente contra los muslos de Ron, tensos y nervudos bajo la tela, y esa fricción la licua por dentro, la enciende como un volcán. Aquea la espalda sin dejar de moverse, embiste sobre él sin dejar de mirarlo y no sabe en qué momento Ron hunde la cabeza en su escote y empieza a lamerla sobre el sujetador, arrancando botones hasta llegar a sus caderas y detenerse ahí, un segundo que dura cien latidos y arde, piel contra piel.

Sus manos son enormes, con yemas encallecidas y dedos grandes que se despliegan en la parte alta de las nalgas mientras los pulgares le acarician el vientre, arriba y abajo, cerca del ombligo. Hermione respira de forma entrecortada, se mueve una vez más, nota la tela rugosa, siente la humedad que se afloja y los labios de Ron cerca de un pezón y -_Merlín_- es demasiado. Borroso y confuso y _demasiado _y necesita una única sensación o va a estallar en mil pedazos, así que le tira del pelo, le levanta la cabeza y lo besa, y embiste, y empuja sobre sus pantalones hasta quedarse deshecha y tragarse sus oscuros jadeos de chico con la lengua.

Se desploma sobre él mientras el mundo se recompone, fragmento a fragmento, con la luz del escritorio dibujando sombras en el techo y las manos de Ron cosquilleándole la cintura.

Hermione siente los vaqueros mojados debajo de ella y el calor que le sube por la nuca hasta inundarle la cara mientras Ron respira con fuerza contra su cuello y nota el corazón del chico martilleándole a través del pecho. Sus dedos parecen temblar, cargados de electricidad estática, pidiendo un permiso que no saben si tienen, pero está tan cansada que apenas puede moverse y ahoga un gemido cuando los nota deslizarse, sumergiéndose en un montón de pequeños rizos y arrastrando toda esa humedad que todavía sigue caliente.

El índice le abre un labio, el corazón explora el otro. Líquido, viscoso, calor, _tanto calor_. Los dedos se arrastran al unísono y cree que va a morirse hasta que nota el pulgar, un poco calloso y mucho, _mucho_ más grande que el suyo, en círculos concéntricos que primero son suaves y luego urgentes y luego desaparecen y toda la mano se escurre, mucho más abajo, mucho más adentro, Ron gruñe y usa un dedo y Hermione siente las lágrimas en el borde de las pestañas y la realidad es de cristal y todo se rompe, se hace añicos, explota en una única contracción.

Las lenguas se buscan en el aire y ella no deja de moverse, no puede.

Mojada y sudada, exhausta. Con la camisa abierta, el sujetador abrochado y sin bragas, dilatándose bajo los dedos de Ron, comiéndole la boca. Inflamada.

**Rutina**

La cocina huele a carne y patatas asadas, pan caliente con mantequilla y algo doméstico y fácil, como un pijama usado. La tetera pita en el fuego, hay zumo de calabaza en la mesa y es agradable estar así, los tres juntos, disfrutando con comodidad del almuerzo como si estuvieran en el Gran Comedor.

Harry mastica con cuidado antes de hablarles de la última lechuza de la Orden. Hermione intenta prestar atención. Es importante. Un ataque frustrado cerca de Edimburgo, tres detenciones en Dover. Cuando Ron empieza a hablar con la boca llena no puede evitar mirarlo. Huele a ducha, lleva un jersey de rayas, siempre será un maleducado y está guapo. Total, irremediable, insoportablemente guapo.

- ¿Me pasas el pan, Hermione?

Su nombre parece estremecerse en esa voz, derretirse en las oclusivas y morir en un pozo sin fondo. Se rozan los dedos por encima de la fuente de verduras y nota el rubor de las mejillas mientras piensa en sus manos y en lo que hay bajo el jersey.

En el frío que hace fuera y el calor que nota dentro.

**Sweet silver bells**

Navidad son tres días en La Madriguera, un bullicio familiar y el abrazo de Molly haciéndoles sentir que todavía son unos niños -_¡delgadísimos!_, exclama, _¡en los huesos!_, les riñe-, Ron protesta mientras los gemelos se ríen y casi parece que acaban de bajarse en King's Cross.

Hay Weasleys por todas partes pero sólo uno que le roza deliberadamente la espalda cuando tropiezan en las escaleras.

- Aquí no- masculla, y su voz suena severa.

Es raro volver a estar apretujado en la mesa y oír cinco conversaciones distintas entre ruido de cubiertos y carcajadas espontáneas. Es raro y es bonito, y Hermione piensa que es así como debe de ser la nostalgia, un saquito de azúcar quemada que te pesa en el centro del alma.

Cuando se gira hacia Ginny para pedirle el zumo de calabaza, los ojos de la pelirroja están trabados en la otra esquina de la mesa, donde Harry no pestañea tras las gafas. Mirarlos es casi violento, como si hubiese entrado en una habitación sin llamar y los hubiera encontrado abrazados en la cama. Avergonzada, resbala los ojos sobre la mesa y sube sin pensar por un jersey que conoce de memoria. Parece contento, distraído por Charlie y su padre, relajado y un poco más mayor, o más joven, o simplemente más parecido al Ron de Hogwarts que al Ron de la guerra, menos callado y más risueño. Su voz tiene ese timbre despreocupado e inocente que ya casi había olvidado, algo rugoso que siempre hace que Hermione ponga los ojos en blanco mientras se convence a sí misma que _no es gracioso en absoluto_.

Es entonces cuando la mira y sus pecas se derriten en una sonrisa que dura un segundo, labios que se ladean y le funden el estómago mientras se pregunta si ellos son tan obvios como Harry y Ginny.

Y es toda una revelación.

_Qué_ es lo que tiene que ser obvio, cómo se llama su intimidad. Qué son exactamente. Dos amigos que se esconden en el escobero y se llenan el mentón de saliva.

- Aquí no- la voz de Hermione es un susurro frustrado y abre la puerta adecentándose el pelo con los dedos.

Cuando va a acostarse, Ginny no está en la cama y se queda dormida con risas que tintinean entre suspiros sobre su cabeza, como campanillas de plata.

**Brota del silencio otro silencio**

A veces no dicen nada.

A veces negocian entre besos, buscándose los botones.

- Harry va a llegar.

- Sólo un poco.

Ron es un gruñido ronco y Hermione siempre suspira y piensa que tienen que hablar, sentarse y _hablar_, saber dónde están y opinar qué es lo que quieren, mientras el silencio se llena de cremalleras que bajan y ese ruido húmedo de labio contra labio.

_(fin de la II parte)_


End file.
